


Love In The Garden

by adventuresofnic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, Clexa children, Commander Lexa, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Omega Clarke, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofnic/pseuds/adventuresofnic
Summary: Able to steal away a blissful moment from the stressful day, Lexa and Clarke are enjoying watching their children play. That is until an unexpected event causes things to go south.





	Love In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my dudes, I'm trying to get back into writing so here ya go. Just a short little story I thought in my head about love and comfort. Enjoy :)  
> -Nic

They sat together in the gardens outside of the tower, hand in hand, watching as their two children played amongst themselves. It was one of the few moments of silence that they had stolen between meetings with the clans and tending to the sick. Lexa was grateful to obtain this small break, so she relished quietly in the comfort of her mate. The bright blonde hair of the other woman was reflected in one of the children, Adaih to be specific. There was no doubt that she was the mother of either of them though, because as he shared the colour of her crown his sister bore her blazing blue eyes.  
  
“They are perfect, Clarke.” Lexa whispered dreamily, still not being able to fully comprehend that these two beautiful pups were hers. “Just like you.” The omega laughed then, her heart warmed by the brunette’s heartfelt statement.  
  
“Yes, they are.” She agreed, completely dismissing the second part of what Lexa said. “Thank you for giving them to me, Lex.” The alpha turned her head to Clarke and brought the hand not holding hers to the pale skin of her face. She rubbed her thumb gently across her soft cheek, her green eyes smiling in a way that her lips could not.  
  
“Thank you for loving me when you didn’t have to.” Clarke knew by now, after six years of being together, not to argue with the Commander that she would love her regardless of what happened. So, instead she simply rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and nudged her nose into her tan neck.  
  
“Mommy! Nomon!” They heard and suddenly two small bodies collided into them, nearly knocking the lovers off of the bench. The Commander let out a soft chuckle at her children’s antics and swiftly lifted their daughter into the air. But soon she saw the scared looks on both of their faces and her laugh ceased.  
  
“What is it, my little star?” She asked Astra, sitting her onto her lap while Adaih climbed into Clarkes.  
  
“Somebody growled at us, Nomon!” Just like that, Lexa’s blood ran cold and she was standing up, handing Astra off to Clarke.  
  
Clarke had an angry yet confused expression on her face, no one was allowed into the gardens then unless it was an absolute emergency, she had made sure of it. And no one threatened her pups. It took everything in her not to march over to the thick bushes that Adaih had pointed at when agreeing with his sister and tear a new one into whoever it was. Lexa had this under control though, she was releasing threatening pheromones and walking cautiously toward the foliage, knife in hand. With a quick sniff into the air the alpha was keenly aware of who they were and cursed herself for allowing her guard down.  
  
“Azgeda.” She released through clenched teeth and her eyes narrowed at the slight movement of a branch. It had been seven years since total peace was brought to the clans, Azgeda included. But, that did not mean that there were still a few rouges out there that followed after the long dead Queen Nia. Many of which wanted Lexa dead still, and now that she had finally found her happiness with Clarke, her family dead as well. Suddenly in a mess of old furs and ripped clothing, the once warrior lunged at the Commander from the leaves. His hand brandishing an iron dagger aimed at her heart, he was quick. The brunette though, was quicker. She sidestepped the poor excuse of an alpha and buried her knife into his back as he stumbled past her, causing him to let out a roar. He was weak, rather from malnutrition or improper training it was hard to tell but he stayed on the ground, ashamed.  
  
Clarke had called for the guards the moment she witnessed the man leap, holding her children closer to her chest. Lexa would protect them, and that she did. As soon as it had happened it was over, the azgeda warrior on the ground with his blood pooling around him due to Lexas’ knife. The guards came then, too late to participate in the action but just in time to witness their Heda standing over the would be assassin.  
  
“Take him and lock him up, no medical attention or water. I will deal with him tomorrow.” The brunette instructed, her face void of emotion and her back ramrod straight. It was clear that she was tired, suddenly fatigued by the events of the day. Her features once covered with love and joy were now replaced with hard lines and tight muscles. The guards obeyed and carried the man away while two stayed behind in case of another attack. Lexa walked briskly over to her mate and pups, inspecting their health even though she knew that they had not been harmed. She took both of them from Clarke, each on a hip. She needed to feel them against her to calm the pacing wolf within her. The omega hugged them all together, knowing that her alpha needed to be calmed from the threat.  
  
“Come.” She said, pulling away and grabbing onto Lexas elbow that was supporting Adaih. The blonde led them out of the gardens, away from their peaceful moment before it had been so rudely interrupted. Can they not be allowed a single pure moment around here? Clarke had thought but then scolded herself as soon as it had crossed her mind. Lexa was the Commander and she was the lead Healer, they chose this busy life… kind of.  
  
Once in the tower, Lexa put the twins on the ground and took one of their tiny hands into her calloused ones. Astra reached and grabbed her mother’s hand, joining them together and creating a solid line. They went to the elevator shaft to be taking to their chambers; the ride was short in reality but at the time seemed long and dense.  
  
“Astra, Adaih.” Clarke called her children. “I want you both to go and spend the rest of the evening with Rosa.” She requested as soon as the doors to the lift opened. Small, green and blue eyes peered up at her, nodding in compliance. The two were soon bounding off down the long hallway to their keepers room. As they watched their children go, she grabbed a stiff Lexa again, this time by her hand and led her to their room.  
  
“Lexa, please do not go cold on me.” Clarke pleaded as she shut the heavy door behind her. Looking gently into her lovers eyes she saw that there was pain within them, “What is it?” she asked. The Commander looked away and dipped her head, unable to meet Clarkes blue pools.  
  
“I almost lost you all.” She told, her voice breaking in the middle. Her heart ached violently at the thought of losing the things she held dearest to her. She blinked hard and a small tear dripped from her damp lenses.  
  
“Oh, Lex…” Clarke cooed, bringing her finger under her sharp chin so that she would look at her. When the omega saw her alpha crying however, her heart nearly shattered. “Listen to me, you kept us safe. As soon as they came, you reacted and protected us.” She was trying to comfort the brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning her forehead onto hers.  
  
“I shouldn’t have let my guard down, my stupid mistake could’ve gotten any of you hurt… or killed.” Lexa downed herself, causing Clarke to bolster.  
  
“Alexandria, you listen to me right now.” Her voice was hard but loving and the all powerful alpha felt like a pup being reprimanded in that moment. “You are allowed to have moments of bliss, you cannot change what happened out there. You kept our family safe, that’s all I can ever ask of you. Do not blame yourself for what you didn’t do or could have done but rather be happy for what you did do and know that we are all breathing right now.” Clarke kissed her cheek gently and then stared into deep green forests. “I love you, Lexa. You have given me my world.” She confessed.  
  
The Commanders ears went red and her hard lines lifted, she shifted her head into the blondes’ neck and her nose scrapped gently against the mating scar that she had placed there years ago. “I love you too, Clarke. More than what you will ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Feel free to express them :)  
> -Nic 
> 
> (Also thinking of turning this into a full story so tell me what you think on that, i need motivation)


End file.
